


My Nurse Hanie

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Costume Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: Seungcheol wants Jeonghan tied on his bed as a nurse for his birthday.





	My Nurse Hanie

**Author's Note:**

> You know what you came here for! *winks*  
And of course, happy birthday to our dear leader!

“Seungcheolie~”

Jeonghan called cheerfully as he hopped onto his sleeping lover, fully covered with blanket making him look like a giant lump on the bed, and when the other boy stirred responsively, he moved from atop him while giggling behind his hand.

It was a nice Wednesday morning—since there was no morning schedule—and warm in their dorm. The blanket was then pulled down and a grunt voiced almost inaudibly. A pair of eyelids slowly opened and revealed another pair of sleepy eyes. The owner then squinted them to adjust to the brightness surrounding him.

Jeonghan kept staring at him, waiting for him to collect his mind from the dreamland first. Seungcheol looked like he was spacing out for few seconds before he finally turned his head to see Jeonghan smiling angelically beside him.

_What a nice sight to have in the morning…_

He returned the smile, not feeling annoyed even at the slightest despite the fact that Jeonghan had just disturbed his slumber.

“Good morning!” Jeonghan chirped the moment Seungcheol’s beautiful eyes met his.

“Mornin’…” The older mumbled sleepily.

“I’ve been dying to ask you this! Since tomorrow is your birthday, what present do you want, baby?” Jeonghan asked while gazing at his handsome boyfriend lovingly.

He thought his boyfriend still looked gorgeous even after just waking up. Seungcheol made a serious, thinking face for at least two minutes and then fixed his eyes back on his cute boyfriend.

“Mm… You.” He pulled Jeonghan into his warm embrace after uttering his answer.

“Aww, Cheolie~” Jeonghan blushed and smiled sheepishly in Seungcheol’s arms, snuggling even closer.

“But,” Seungcheol continued, his voice hinting something mischievous, making Jeonghan look up at him and furrow his brows. “...in a _nurse_ outfit.” He finished his sentence with a wide—perverted—grin.

Jeonghan’s mouth practically gaped widely, disbelief written all over his pretty face.

“W-what?” He stared wide-eyed at Seungcheol.

“Oh, you heard me, baby~” Seungcheol simply patted the tip of Jeonghan’s nose with his forefinger lightly, still grinning.

“B-but Cheolie…” Jeonghan wanted to protest but then he saw Seungcheol jut his lip out at him while showing his best lost puppy eyes—one of his weaknesses.

“Alright, then…” Jeonghan finally agreed, gulping hard. He then sighed in defeat.

**\- Later on that day -**

“Here.”

Jeonghan’s face turned incredulous as he stared at a big paper bag Seungcheol had just handed to him.

“Seung-Seungcheolie, you’ve prepared these? You bought these?! When did you…” He could not even finish his question since his brain started to be filled with strange assumptions.

Seungcheol looked at him, eyes narrowing.

“Of course I bought them via online! You didn’t think I would shamelessly walk into some sex toys shop and get myself those stuffs, did you?” He asked dubiously.

And when Jeonghan did not give any response but a sheepish grin, Seungcheol facepalmed and mouthed _‘Oh, God’_ in a small voice.

“Hanie, please...” He added, face holding no expression.

Jeonghan only laughed at his boyfriend.

“But for the vibrator, which I will give to you tomorrow, I got it from one of my _fans_.” Seungcheol said bluntly not long after, making Jeonghan’s jaw drop immediately.

“Vibrator? You even hav—wait! From _who_?!” Jeonghan blurted out, but Seungcheol only snickered at his puzzled look.

_What kind of fans would give their idol a vibrator?!_ Jeonghan thought, but soon had his face—almost—driven against the wall with embarrassment when Seungcheol continued…

“Oh and, you’ll be more shocked to see what she’d written on the letter that came along with it. Something about JeongCheol—us.”

With that, Seungcheol walked past him and went to the kitchen while asking ‘Mingyu~ What’s for dinner tonight?’ with obvious excitement and then proceeded with ‘Hanie, do you want something?’. Jeonghan did not give any response; he seemed to be in a deep contemplation. His mind flew back to the land of reality only when Seungcheol asked him for the second time and louder. Nodding his head as if resolving something, he strolled to the kitchen.

Well, since Seungcheol had given the idea, he might as well add his own to spice it up.

_Just you wait, Choi Seungcheol, you won’t be able to resist..._ He smirked at the thought.

**\- The following day -**

“That’s all for today~ Thanks for your hard work, memberdeul!” Soonyoung announced with a smile after turning around to see all his members behind him, sweating and panting from the day-long practice they had just done.

“And… Happy birthday to our leader Seungcheolie-hyung!!” He run to Seungcheol at full speed and gave him a big brother hug, all while mustering his signature smug grin.

The other boys eventually hugged Seungcheol one by one, and many happy birthdays were wished sincerely. The birthday boy returned the warm hugs, and he did it longer when Jeonghan was the one draping his arms around him tightly, plus giving a sweet peck on his cheek. People who witnessed their romantic little moment were all squealing at how cute the couple was, except one person.

“Looks like someone’s gonna get laid tonight~” Dino teased but then hissed in a dull pain as the back of his head got whacked by Jisoo for his ‘inappropriate’ saying and, apparently, other—personal—reason.

“Jealousy…” The pouting _maknae_ mumbled under his breath so that no one heard but Jisoo, he then rolled his eyes and smirked at said man.

The jealous _hyung_ responded by directing a glare at him.

“Guys, let’s go eat meat! My treat!” Seungcheol announced with a grin, making his members exclaimed a gleeful agreement in unison.

Thus they spent a good three hours at one famous BBQ restaurant in Seoul, eating to their hearts’ content—since it was Seungcheol paying—and chitchatting until, at last, deciding it was time to head home.

**************

“Ugh, I need a shower now!” Seungcheol groaned the moment he stepped inside the hotel room (which he especially booked for tonight), with Jeonghan trailing behind him.

The rapper walked quickly to the bathroom after he took the change clothes from his bag. He so knew Jeonghan’s habit of taking a long, like, really long time in the shower, so he should use the bathroom first. Jeonghan plopped himself on the sofa, not caring about Seungcheol padding his way in such a hurry past him. It felt only fifteen minutes have passed since he closed his eyes, but he could already feel someone stroking his hair gently, as if waking him up.

“Your turn, Hanie.” He heard Seungcheol whisper.

He then opened his eyes only to be met by his lover’s heart-warming ones and smiled. Seungcheol planted a short kiss on Jeonghan’s lips before he flashed him a wide smile while straightening his body, and then went to the bed. Chuckling slightly, Jeonghan stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Seungcheol waited for his boyfriend while sitting comfortably on the king-sized bed and leaning on its headboard. He could not hide the excitement fluttering in his heart whenever he thought of his birthday present, which Jeonghan was about to give tonight. To kill the time, his hand reached for a TV remote on the nightstand and soon, he got his eyes focused on the flat screen of the LCD TV placed just across the bed.

Almost an hour later, a voice calling his name so sweetly disrupted his current interest of watching whatever was being shown in the TV. He then turned his head to the familiar voice’s direction. There, at the doorway, his gaze landed on the seductively smiling Jeonghan who was clad in a super tight and short white nurse outfit; therefore, the clothes followed exactly the curves of his body.

The top of his blonde head was adored with a little nurse hat with Red Cross sign on it, and mid thigh-high white stocking pulled with purple garter belts covered his slender legs. Lastly... purple strappy high-heels. The saliva-inducing sight immediately rushed to Seungcheol’s cock, causing it to twitch in attention, and a shocked gasp left his lips as the result.

_What the hell… Choi Seungcheol, you are so gonna die tonight! _He told himself mentally.

First time he looked at the outfit, he had got excited only a little. But now that Jeonghan was wearing it along with the other additions—the stocking and high-heels, he got extremely aroused. Jeonghan walked approaching his completely astounded boyfriend, swaying those hips of his sexily in the process.

No, sexy was not the right word because he was more than that!

He was standing right in front of the bed now and crooking his forefinger as if motioning to Seungcheol to come closer. The older obeyed without saying a word. He slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and seated himself there. His eyes widened in lust as he got a better view of Jeonghan’s delicious body. Staring at Seungcheol’s expression, Jeonghan rested one of his feet on Seungcheol’s horse-like thigh comfortably. His outfit rose up, thus revealed what was underneath.

_It_ was another addition Jeonghan decided to wear to please his boyfriend. Seungcheol’s eyes went even wider; aside from the garter belts, Jeonghan was also wearing a lace thong. To make it more tempting, the color was purple; Seungcheol’s favorite.

But before said boy could give any remark, Jeonghan asked, “Mind opening it for me~?” While pointing to his heel and then wetting his lips sensually.

Seungcheol gulped as his slightly trembling hand neared Jeonghan's ankle to unhook the high-heel, and he did that to the other one after Jeonghan had switched his foot. As soon as he had thrown the heels to the corner of the room, he trailed butterfly kisses along the inside of Jeonghan's thigh, sometimes licked or nipped on the expanse of smooth skin that was not being covered with the stocking.

Smiling teasingly, Jeonghan dragged his foot languidly to Seungcheol’s crotch with the older only staring at his moving leg in question. Seungcheol voiced a pleased groan as soon as Jeonghan massaged his clothed erection with his foot.

“Enjoying it so much, huh?” Jeonghan asked rather teasingly while giving more pressure to Seungcheol.

“Damn! You really know how to turn me on, Hanie!” Seungcheol responded between his groans and moans.

One of Jeonghan’s eyebrow twitched, and he stopped moving his foot, making Seungcheol growl with protest.

“Call me _Nurse_ Jeonghan, got it?” He sent a wink to Seungcheol and curved his lips into a beautiful smile.

Seungcheol cursed under his breath when Jeonghan suddenly launched himself to straddle his lap, causing his clothes to ride up even more, and created a friction to his forming erection. Jeonghan draped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck to bring his face closer, looking intensely right into his captivating dark orbs.

“Hmm... Nurse Jeonghan, isn’t it?” Seungcheol flashed a wicked smile at the name.

“I wanna be _Doctor_ Seungcheol, then,” He paused, nibbling on the shell of Jeonghan's ear, and his smirk grew bigger when Jeonghan mewled.

“So I can punish this naughty little nurse with my _injection_...” He purposely stressed the last part and at the same time, squeezed Jeonghan’s bottom, liking the roundness.

Jeonghan jerked his body a little and mewled louder. Seungcheol glanced over Jeonghan’s right thigh below and decided to play with it. A shocked, cute squeak broke into the air when he snapped one of the garter belts against Jeonghan’s skin, slapping his femininely slim thigh quite hard. It did not hurt, but somehow caused a little stinging sensation.

Jeonghan’s body squirmed and his squeaks turned sexual as Seungcheol repeated that action for few times more, slowly tinged his white skin reddish. Noticing what he had caused, Seungcheol caressed the skin tenderly, running his palm over Jeonghan’s thigh for awhile.

In return, Jeonghan slipped his hand in between their bodies and palmed the huge bulge in Seungcheol’s pants eagerly. Seungcheol let out a low growl in pure bliss and snapped his eyes shut. Jeonghan kept pleasuring him until Seungcheol felt a hand pulling him by his nape and then claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Jeonghan tugged on Seungcheol’s lower lip and shoved his hot tongue into his mouth when Seungcheol groaned. Their tongues collided with each other and battled for dominance, resulting in Seungcheol as the winner. By now Seungcheol’s hands had rested on Jeonghan's slender waist.

After what seemed like eternity, their lips parted, both reddening and swollen from tedious suction. Jeonghan hissed at the burning feeling on his lips.

“Doctor Seungcheol, something is getting bigger here...” He whispered against Seungcheol’s full lips.

His boyfriend cracked his eyes open, landing his lust-filled gaze on Jeonghan’s that was not much different.

“If so, could you please check?” Seungcheol replied huskily, tracing Jeonghan’s lips with the tip of his forefinger.

“With pleasure.” Jeonghan smiled, his eyes showing excitement while getting himself off of Seungcheol’s lap.

Seungcheol then stood up, his whole attention being paid to Jeonghan tugging at the waistband of his track pants.

“So this is the problem?” Jeonghan said as he lightly stroked the even more tangible tent in Seungcheol’s blue boxers after he had slipped his hand inside the pants.

Seungcheol tried to bite back a moan. “How about putting this cute mouth of yours to a good use now...?” He lifted Jeonghan’s chin gently and pecked his lips.

Without further ado, the younger knelt in front of Seungcheol, his eyes taking in the view of Seungcheol’s boner. Next thing he stretched the waistband of his boxers and lowered them along with his track pants, down Seungcheol’s muscular legs, freeing his rock hard cock from its confine.

“Ohh, so big...” He muttered, but he knew Seungcheol was more than capable of growing way bigger than this.

He would just have to wait. He snaked his fingers around the shaft and began pumping slowly. Seungcheol’s hands moved towards the back of Jeonghan’s head and grabbed his hair softly so that the hat would not fall off; a small sigh escaped his plump lips. He could actually have come just by watching his cock slide past Jeonghan’s pink lips, into his awaiting mouth.

“Mmh...” He heard Jeonghan moan appreciatively once he had wrapped his lips around him.

Only half part of Seungcheol’s member went inside his mouth, though. Shiver ran down his spine as he felt Jeonghan’s tongue swirl around the growing cock in his mouth, and when his eyes met Jeonghan’s alluring ones, the stimulation doubled.

Jeonghan almost choked himself on his boyfriend’s long and thick member while he was taking it further into his little mouth, trying to deep-throat it. He knew it was impossible, but he still wanted to try. Seungcheol shuddered as he was devoured by Jeonghan’s steamy, cavernous mouth. It was so slick and wet, sucking tightly and pleasurably on Seungcheol’s member.

“God… it feels so good!” The older breathed a low groan as Jeonghan’s tantalizing lips puckered around his cock, making a slurping noise as they slid over the saliva-covered surface, and his hand stroked the part he was not able to suck.

Both Jeonghan’s movements were synchronized and fast. Seungcheol began jerking his hips slowly, searching for the back of Jeonghan’s throat.

“Jeonghan... Jeonghan, fuck!” He grunted before throwing his head back, eyes narrowing at the overwhelming pleasure, all while fisting the younger’s smooth blonde hair.

Jeonghan refrained himself from gagging by relaxing his throat muscles, and rested his hands on Seungcheol’s hips to keep his position stable. When Seungcheol finally closed his eyes, the images of filling Jeonghan’s mouth with his cum entered his mind.

He would _love_ to do that.

He then saw Jeonghan grip either side of his hips tightly, trying to slower his hips as his large cock kept going further down Jeonghan’s throat and started to kind of suffocate him. The hitting on the back of his throat he had to endure was also getting worse. And when he let out his muffled scream, it only sent a vibration to the organ and made Seungcheol move even rougher.

“I’m s-so close…” Seungcheol said with much difficulty since he was about to burst in a matter of second.

Jeonghan flinched and gurgled when he felt his hair being pulled at a little bit harshly as the older boy shot his load inside of his cavern. The throbbing of Seungcheol’s member and the gooey warm substance slowly filling his mouth felt heavy on his tongue.

“Ohh... Yesshh…” Seungcheol mumbled before telling Jeonghan to stop sucking him off and then pulling out.

He pressed the tip of his weeping penis on Jeonghan’s left cheek, rubbing and smearing the sperm all over it.

“Let it stay that way… Don’t you dare touch your face before we finish!” He warned, suddenly being so kinky.

“Doctor Seungcheol, I didn’t know that you’re such a pervert.” Jeonghan said that after swallowing what was inside his mouth before, and then moaned a little at the friction.

“But you like this perverted Doctor, right?” Seungcheol replied back, grinning widely, but the younger did not respond.

Instead, he felt even more frenzied as Jeonghan put only the head of his cock back in his mouth, sucking his seed that was still flowing out.

“Hahh... Jeonghanie...” A groan escaped his lips and his body trembled slightly as Jeonghan was still busy milking him to the last drop of his sperm, _accepting_ all that Seungcheol could _offer. _

Once convinced that Seungcheol had finished ejaculating, Jeonghan took Seungcheol out of his mouth, but a faint line of saliva was still connecting his lips with the rod.He continued with licking the sides of Seungcheol’s cock until it was clean. After that, he licked his reddened and swollen lips, erasing the remnants of sperm dripped from the corner of his mouth. Leaving only his cum-covered cheek, as he was told by Seungcheol.

“Oh my… You’re so fucking hot when you do that!” Seungcheol stared in awe at his boyfriend still kneeling in front of him.

“C’mere, baby…” He then helped him stand up and dragged him to a wooden desk placed by the wall.

He ordered Jeonghan to lean his legs on it while his own hands crept to Jeonghan’s lower part to unstrap the garter belts from the stocking and soon, moved under his clothes to get rid of the lace thong. As much as he _loved_ Jeonghan wearing it, he wanted to continue their little game, and that required Jeonghan to _discard_ his sexy undergarment. He let it slide down along Jeonghan’s slender legs on its own. When it gathered around Jeonghan’s ankles, he ordered Jeonghan to step out of it.

“You really are one naughty nurse. I don’t remember giving you this...” Seungcheol grinned with amusement as he brought the panties to his eye-level, only to ditch it aside shortly after.

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol closer to him by his broad shoulder.

“Well... I bought the panties on my initiative. I thought you would like it. But it seems that I'm wrong?” He whispered his answer on his boyfriend’s ear and then slightly blew his warm breath against his neck.

“I don't dislike it. In fact, I like it so much. Too much, perhaps.” Seungcheol said before attacking Jeonghan’s neck suddenly and earning himself a squeal.

Jeonghan then began pulling Seungcheol’s t-shirt up over his arms while grinding his erection against Seungcheol’s in slow motion. He could feel Seungcheol shiver under his movement and hear his low moan. Soon, the cloth article was flung to the floor.

“Wait here…” He then strolled to the bed while keeping a small grin on his face.

He crouched and produced something out of his bag. It was another paper bag. His hand reached inside and grabbed something out. Jeonghan’s pupils dilated in an instant from the sight of a purple vibrator, probably nine or ten-inch long, in Seungcheol’s hand.

“Oh. My. God.” He muttered to himself.

When Seungcheol said he would give him a vibrator, he did not think it would be _that_ big.

“Now bend over the desk, baby.” And that Jeonghan did.

Seungcheol took out another thing from the paper bag; a bottle of grape-scented lube. He uncapped it and applied its content to the vibrator, moving his hand up and down the fake length, making sure he did not miss any spot.

“Here, prepare yourself.” He handed Jeonghan the vibrator.

Gripping the sex toy, Jeonghan felt hesitant since it was his first time doing this to himself; Seungcheol was always the one stretching him. His hands did not seem to follow his mind, however, as the vibrator was only rubbing the crevice of his finely shaped ass. Seungcheol thought Jeonghan was taking too long.

He snatched the vibrator from his hand quickly and then rubbed its tip teasingly on Jeonghan’s sensitive hole. Jeonghan let out a moan and closed his eyes at the friction. Licking his lips, Seungcheol pushed the slick vibrator into Jeonghan roughly, and said boy yelped and arched his back beautifully. Once it was fully sheathed inside of his trembling lover, he turned it on, causing faint buzzing noises to fill the spacious room.

He then rammed it inside impatiently, he tried to make way for his member later, and his lips curled into a satisfied smirk when an airy gasp left Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan’s body trembled more in pleasure and each time of Seungcheol’s thrust, he whimpered as his prostate gland was abused. Breathy moans continuously spilled from his parted pink lips.

“Ahh… Cheolie… I want… it… now…”

Seungcheol cocked his eyebrows.

“Say it, what do you want?”

“I-I want yours now...”

“What? I couldn't hear you, Nurse Jeonghan~”

Jeonghan chewed on his lip.

“...I want yours inside me.”

“Still not loud enough~”

_Goddammit, Seungcheol! You really love teasing people!_

“I WANT YOUR COCK DEEP INSIDE ME, DOCTOR SEUNGCHEOL!”

Smirking even wider, Seungcheol pulled the vibrator out of him and tossed it to the bed. Jeonghan moaned lustfully and twisted his head, looking over his shoulder when he sensed another movement from his boyfriend; Seungcheol was now rubbing his hard, throbbing shaft between his butt-cheek.

“You’ve got that hard already...” Jeonghan hissed before the older turning his body over and putting him on top of the desk.

He quickly spread his legs, inviting Seungcheol to come in between. The couple moaned in unison as soon as their chests came in contact with each other, so did their erections. Jeonghan gulped and found himself getting hornier while setting his eyes on Seungcheol’s naked glory right in front of him.

The vibrator, although it was admittedly HUGE, was nothing compared to Seungcheol's ENORMOUS cock. Oh and, it was standing in its full hardness right now, not to mention glistening with precum leaking from the tip of its head. Bigger than before.

He had actually been accustomed to the sight, but somehow he still could not hide his amazement. Slim fingers latched themselves onto the stiffened member and squeezed slightly, sending a jolt of shock to Seungcheol’s body. His thumb wiped the precum and teased the tip.

“If you were to shove this thing down my throat right now, again, I might die. Literally.” He whispered hotly, but made sure his sperm-covered cheek did not touch Seungcheol’s.

The older could only wail softly, and he had to collect himself before licking his upper lip and saying…

“So… It’s time for the _injection_, Nurse Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan purred erotically.

“Yes, give me your _injection_, Doctor Seungcheol.”

And that was all it took for Jeonghan to have Seungcheol ram his thick cock into him. Jeonghan’s hands gripped Seungcheol’s upper arms tightly from the intrusion. 

“Nnghh... deeper...” He pleaded sweetly, yet so slutty. 

Subconsciously, he pushed his hips against Seungcheol, forcing him to put his penis deeper and causing him to groan. Complying with Jeonghan’s request, Seungcheol lifted one of Jeonghan’s legs, held it beside his hips, and immediately pushed his solid cock all the way to the hilt. He knew very well that that kind of position would allow him to fulfill the tight passage completely. Jeonghan felt so stuffed and stretched, needless to say.

“A-aahh… I feel so full!” Jeonghan said between his sultry moans, never before had he felt Seungcheol getting that big and hard.

He was still trying to fight the pain and discomfort when Seungcheol decided to start moving his hips. Seungcheol examined Jeonghan’s state; his face flushed with some of Seungcheol’s cum dripping from his chin, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth slightly parted producing titillating voice, his legs opened so widely, and… his tight, _tight_ entrance enveloping his cock.

All of them certainly diminished Seungcheol’s sanity to nothingness.

The black-haired man moved his member powerfully and in repetitive motions; pulling out almost all the way only to thrust it in back quickly. The tip of his thick penis touched something inside of his boyfriend, making said man scream in delight and lust. Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol’s arms harder, now digging his nails into the flesh, every time the older nailed his sweet spot.

_I’m sure I won’t be able to walk for a whole week after this... _Jeonghan thought as Seungcheol fucked him senselessly.

Seungcheol kissed his lover’s neck and swept the soft skin with his hot tongue, sending goose bumps all over Jeonghan’s small body. Jeonghan’s eyes snapped open before he propped himself on his elbows and stared at Seungcheol banging his body against him. He could even feel his balls slapping his butt-cheeks.

“A-aahh! Slow downnhh...” Jeonghan pleaded sexily; his voice was like music to Seungcheol’s ears.

Seungcheol felt himself getting harder and Jeonghan’s insides tightening. Just a couple of thrusts more and he was sure he would explode. The strong movement of his hips had Jeonghan pushed backward little by little. Jeonghan closed his eyes tightly, tears appearing from the corner of his eyes from the rough thrusts he was receiving. His shaking hand neared his neglected, angry cock, but when he was about to take hold of it, Seungcheol slapped his hand away.

“You aren’t allowed to do that unfortunately.”

“Ahh! W-why?”

“You, Nurse Jeonghan,” Seungcheol paused as he brought Jeonghan’s face closer to his, “are going to cum just from having my dick pound inside your tight little ass!” He then suddenly gave a particularly strong thrust which caused Jeonghan to jerk and gasp in shock.

Seungcheol continued to accelerate the slamming of his hips, attempting to reach his second climax, while Jeonghan kept moaning uncontrollably. Since Jeonghan could not touch himself, he had to focus his mind and body on <strike>Seungcheol’s long and thick penis</strike> every single pleasuring movement Seungcheol was doing. Seungcheol’s pace had become more erratic and inhumanely fast, he noticed.

_He won’t last long…_

And as if granting Jeonghan’s wish, “I-I’m coming! Han—” Seungcheol’s word was cut abruptly by a throaty groan when the awaited orgasm raked through his body like a tidal wave.

Undeniably, Jeonghan was at the brim of pleasure. The sensation of Seungcheol’s swollen head still hitting and splattering warm substance against his bundle of nerves sent him over the edge as well. It did not take that long for his orgasm to finally rock his whole being, leaving his body jerking violently as white essence streaked up between Seungcheol and him. His satisfied cry filled the room.

Seungcheol only stared at his lover with lewd amusement. Feeling Jeonghan have stopped shuddering and steadied his breathing, he pulled out slowly and put Jeonghan’s leg down. Jeonghan winced a little, therefore.

“Let’s get to the bed.” Seungcheol whispered before placing a short kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

He wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist to help him stand by his feet. Jeonghan nodded weakly and tried to move his limping legs. Furthermore, the older grinned in lecherous satisfaction when his eyes caught sight of his sperm sinfully slithering down the inner of Jeonghan’s slim thigh, creating a thin white trail along it. He thought that it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He then walked his spent lover to the bed and laid his own body beside him.

“Thanks for the birthday gift, baby.” Seungcheol said sweetly and then both of them drifted off to the dreamland.

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
